Buffy and the Sunshine Crew
by Dustin
Summary: Buffy has been resurrected to help save the world from the new Big Bad. With a new Scoobie Gang called the Sunshine Crew, can she save the world?


Angelo-Sunshine Crew Dalton- AJ's demony pal Kirby-Sunshine Crew Harry-Hope's watcher Aiden (AJ)-Hope's little bro(Sunshine Crew) Hope-Slayer(Sunshine Crew) Fabienne-Slayer's friend(Sunshine Crew)  
  
Buffy and the Sunshine Crew  
  
Hope exclaimed," God, I can't wait to meet her! I bet she's so cool!!!" Kirby smiled as Hope bounced around the room. He stood, leaned against a counter. Hope was in the large livingroom that connected to the kitchen. Kirby reminded," She may have been cool but who knows how she'll act now. I'd be pretty pissed if I was torn out of eternal bliss to deal with hellmouth stuff." He went off into his own little world and imagined what it'd be like. Hope blew it off," She won't mind. Been torn from 'eternal bliss' before." She finished with rolling her eyes and Kirby snapped back into reality and scowled at her. Ding-dong! Hope grinned and stated gleefully," AJ is so gonna get it. I can't believe he snuck out again. Oh, well! More fun for me!" She raced to the door and greeted mischeviously," Hey AJ,Fabienne! Time for you to be grounded." She turned to Fabienne and joking asked," What did my dear brother sneak off to? Party? Secret meeting with his girlfriend?" Fabienne had a grim look on her face," He was hanging out with Dalton and Orrick. Commiting crimes and misdemeanors. Again." AJ gulped as his sister's face contorted in rage. AJ silently pleaded," Please don't kill me." Hope lectured him," Don't worry, I won't. But Dalton and Orrick will. They're demons and are using you to get to me. As the slayer, demons want me dead and what better way than to befriend her little brother. AJ, please. No more hanging out with Dalton and Orrick, for that matter, no demons at all. This is serious AJ." She gave him a stern but not as formerly pissed off look. The anger seemed to had transferred to him," You are so self- centered! Maybe Dalton and Orrick are my friends because they like me! You could at least consider that instead of jumping to conclusions! They're demons and demons equal bad, so of course they'd hate me but pretend to like me, to get to you. Wrong. They didn't even know you were my sister until two days ago and they were shocked but they didn't care." Kirby scoffed," Hate to not take your side, buddy but she's right. They probably didn't care because they already knew so it didn't make a difference in their attitude." AJ fiercely stared at Kirby," I don't think it's possible that any demon even knows that Hope is my sister. No demon has ever been as close as twenty feet to me and I never get to patrol or do anything to help the Sunshine Crew." Angelo snorted as he walked in through the open door," Good one, AJ. When did ya come up with that one? Sunshine Crew? I see Spike's rubbin' off on ya." AJ smiled proudly and Hope was about to argue but the phone rang. Angelo glanced at AJ," AJ, why don't you get that and I'll deal with your big sis and Kirby." AJ nodded and jogged to the phone that was on it's third ring. AJ answered while the four others started to silently talk," This is AJ with the Sunshine Crew. How can I help you?" His voice had a rythimical sing-song tone to it. Harry informed on the other end of the phone," Hello AJ. This is Harry. Are all of you there?" AJ questioned," All of who? Oh, I get it! You guys left me out of another mission!!! No wonder Angelo, Fabienne and Kirby are here! I'm starting to hate this! Why do you guys always leave me out?" His outburst startled Harry but he still got his information so was easily content. Harry explained," Uh... calm down, Aiden! Is Spike there?", there was much urgency in his voice. AJ replied with indignation and hurt," Why don't you tell me what you're hiding first." Harry sighed," There's an apocalypse coming..." AJ added, slightly less angerly," Big shock there." Harry annoyedly commanded," AJ, do you want to here this? If you do, please be quiet. I have little time." his voice went to the same tone he had after he sighed," This is different. Big time. So to help your sister defeat this upcoming evil, a slayer will be resurrected to help her. Her name is Buffy Summers. I haven't told anyone too much about her. Expecially not Spike. It seems he had somewhat had a relationship with her and it's best he doesn't know." AJ argued," I don't think so. People get hurt when you don't tell them things and when he's hurt that turns into anger. Spike and anger are things that are not supposed to be mixed." Harry agreed whole-heartedly but asked if Spike was there. At the moment the vampire showed up and AJ nervously replied," Yes." Harry announced," Good. I'll be there soon." AJ replied," Kay. Bye!" They both hung up the phone and AJ grinned at Spike. Spike smiled back and said," Hey Whelp Jr!" Spike faced Hope and Fabienne," It's Xena and Gabrielle!", next he faced Kirby," Saintboy!", he smirked and faced Angelo," Poofster Two!" Angelo groaned but friendly greeted him back. Spike narrowed his eyes at AJ and discreetly asked," Is everything all set for tonight?" Spike asked everyone but AJ yet... AJ leered," I know, guys. Harry told me. I bet you don't even know who she is, well I do! Ha ha!" Fabienne widened her eyes," He told you but not us and you weren't even supposed to know?" AJ happily smirked and nodded his head. Spike snorted and stated," Figures. Good ole Watcher tells Peaches and not us. That guy is a sodden nutter!" AJ questionably looked at Spike but then turned his eyes to Kirby who started to get aggrivated. Kirby demanded," Well? Who the hell is she?!?!" AJ glared at him," If you speak to me like that, forget it! You're gettin' nothin' outta me!" Kirby glared back. Hope rolled her eyes and mutter something about testorone filled beings to Fabienne and both giggled. AJ allowed himself a silent snort before going back to his glaring contest with Kirby. Angelo interrupted," Guys? Can we just go? That way you can find out who she is. Alright, Kirby?" Kirby grumbled out an okay. AJ immediately objected," We can't" Kirby disdainfully asked," And why not?" AJ answered back," He said he was comin' with us, kay. We have to wait for him." Kirby retorted," We don't have to wait!" Spike took this time to intervene," Hey, I have no right to talk to you blokes about manners and courtesy but it would be right bloody rude to just leave. We can't do that to the bloke, Watcher's been there for us. We should just wait, it won't kill us, mates." Kirby sighed, defeatedly and nodded his head. Soon Harry walked through the door and commented," You should really shut the door. Brings a bit of a breeze inside." Everyone gave him a humored smile. Spike asked," You figured out who this slayer chic is right? Peaches knows but he won't utter a word." Harry grimly answered," Yes but I think we should wait. You'll find out soon enough." Spike undecidedly backed off and Harry led them to the place where the slayer was to rise. They travelled in silence except for the girls who animatedly talked about what they thought the slayer was like. Suddenly the males of the Sunshine Crew halted but the girls kept walking, too into their conversations. Fabienne ran smack straight into AJ. AJ profusely apologized and helped Fabienne up. Fabienne said it was alright and then Harry announced," This is where the slayer shall arrive." Spike questioned," St. George's Park?" Harry was about to say an aggrivated yes but a beam of light flashed and spread like a bomb. Everyone fell with the force the light brought. Winds swirled in a cyclone after the light faded. They covered their faces as dust and objects in the groanded soared through the air. It looked like lightning struck when everything stopped. Everyone stared in wonderment as the slayer stood there. Spike's jaw dropped and he whispered," Buffy?" AJ reasurred," Yup, Buffy Summers." Spike was brought out of his stupor and stared at AJ," You knew she was coming?" AJ scoffed," I was bragging not lying when I said that I knew who the slayer was. No one trusts me!" Buffy chuckled," You're just like my sister." AJ glared mock-seriously," Is she the sibling of a slayer? Oh, well, duh! Of course she is, since she's your sister... or was." He went into a look of confusion. Spike declared," Uh... luv. That's Peaches but only I can call him that. You can call him Whelp Jr. or AJ." AJ took the liberty of announcing the rest," The guy with mousey, buzz cut hair is Angelo Spike calls him Poofter Two. The girl with the stake in her hand is Hope, my sister and the slayer, Spike calls her Xena. The girl next to her is Fabienne and Spike calls her Gabrielle because she's sorta like my sister's sidekick. She's half-demon. Cool, huh? The guy with red hair is Kirby and Spike calls him Saintboy. The other guy is Hope's Watcher. His name is Harry but Spike calls him Watcher.", he added to Spike," Not very original.", talking to Buffy again he concluded," Well, that's the Sunshine Crew. I came up with the name. Good name, isn't it?" Buffy absorbed the information, breathed in and screamed," Where am I?!?" The Sunshine Crew stared at her shocked. Spike grimly informed," Earth. Seems you have one more apocalypse to avert, luv." Buffy puled," Why does it have to be me? I've been torn out of heaven twice now. The Powers To Be, obviously hate me." All of the group gave her a sympathetic smile. Buffy talked to herself, trying to calm herself down," Come on, Buff. We can do this. Just stop one little Big Bad from destroying the world and it's off to heaven, for good. Hopefully. Complaining won't solve anything, just relax." She took deep breaths before resolving into a composed state. Hope took this time to speak," I can see you want to get back and everything so, we'll make this quick. Even though I've always wanted to meet a slayer but you know it's the Chosen One. Emphasize on 'One'." Buffy smiled amusedly. The past slayer started thinking about how much she wanted to meet another slayer. Big mistake. Faith pulled an Anakin. Like almost everyone. By the end of her thoughts, she was in a full-fledged frown. Hope waved her hand in Buffy's face," Uh... Earth to Buffy." Buffy wearily asked what and Hope shrugged, not knowing what to say. Harry curiously examined Buffy. Angelo suggested," Maybe we should go back to Hope's. It's gettin' cold." The group nodded. Harry walked behind the group and Spike walked with Buffy. It looked like the vampire and slayer were having an intense conversations. Harry decided to ask her about it later and of course about her being with Angel and Spike. He had heard that Buffy had two vampire lovers when she was alive and Harry was extremely intrigued by it all. 


End file.
